


triumph

by insanewytch



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanewytch/pseuds/insanewytch





	1. Chapter 1

The standard disclaimers apply. I don’t own any characters or make any money, I do own any original characters though. This will start in LA. There will be a twist. Theresa hasn’t gone to LA, she found out that Gwen and Ethan were going to be there and changed her mind, plus she didn’t want to leave her son. Rebecca is still trying to hurt Theresa as well as Ivy but Theresa has an unknown, at the time, ally. We start at a discovery that will change people’s lives.  
Chapter One  
This had to be a mistake, thought Theresa as she listened to the detective and director of the clinic. Someone had stolen the embryos she and Ethan had stored. “Ms. Lope-FitzGerald we have a suspect in this case,” he said with a pause, “it is believe to be Mr. Winthrop’s current wife. Seeing as how you have total say over what happens to the embryos, we are able to ascertain that she fraudulently obtained these embryos and had herself implanted around the time you were tried and set to die for Mr. Julian Crane’s supposed death.”  
Her new attorney, Jacob Michaels, said, “I need a few minutes alone with my client, gentlemen.” The men, including Chief Bennett, left Theresa alone with Michaels. Michaels told her that she should press charges against Gwen and anyone who helped her, as well as file to seek custody if in fact the child turned out to be hers. Theresa told him to file the paperwork to seek a maternity test to see if indeed the child is hers and Ethan. Then Michaels asked the men to come back in and they were told that Theresa was indeed pressing charges and seeking custody if the child is hers. Michaels left to file his paperwork, the detective and clinic director and Chief Bennett left to file charges on Gwen and possibility of adding kidnapping charges as well. They were going before a grand jury that afternoon.  
Theresa went home to her son. Ethan and Gwen had left to go to LA that is why Theresa decided to stay in Harmony and deal with the wicked witches of the East and West, as she called Rebecca and Ivy. Whitney, her best friend, Fox and Chad were all in LA as well. It was difficult to have her friends so far away but at least she was here with her son. He was the reason for living these days.  
It was easy to block Julian’s latest bid for custody. Theresa now has a job design for Crane Fashions. In fact she is the head of Crane Fashions. Only a few months old and raking in the dough. Alistair, it seemed found a diamond in the rough.  
Pilar was worried for her daughter. She knew that this meeting would be hard on her. When Theresa returned, Pilar could see that her daughter was very angry. She wouldn’t tell her mother what was wrong. Theresa felt a strong need to keep it a secret and Pilar felt that her child would tell her eventually.  
Michaels called Theresa late that night to tell her that the paperwork was filed and that as soon as the child was born that Ethan and Gwen would be served. Theresa thanked him and hung up the phone. Theresa was determine not to let Gwen raise any of her children.  
-Passions-  
When Sam got home that night, he was worried. What if this was true? The evidence was pretty overwhelming. It all pointed to Gwen stealing Theresa embryos and tricking his son into marriage. He was torn between warning him and keeping the investigation from being compromised. The cop in him won out. Besides, innocent until proven guilty right?  
Ivy came into the living from the kitchen and wondered what was weighing on Sam’s mind. All Sam would tell her is that it is a big investigation and there would be a lot of publicity surrounding it. Ivy told him that Rebecca had told her that Theresa, it seemed, was still in Harmony. Ivy thought that the little tramp finally woke up and smelled the roses. That Ethan was never going back to her and she should just leave. If only Alistair hadn’t taken a liking to the slut and gave her a job at Crane Industries. Head of a whole department to boot. There has to be a plan to come between Ethan and Gwen in motion. She and Rebecca have better watch her closer. Coming out of her thoughts Sam asked about her day.  
Ivy said it was good she tried to do something with Jessica but Jessica said she was busy. Does she have a new job or something asked Ivy. To wit, Sam replied that Jessica was now the part-time assistant to Theresa. This angered Ivy but she choked down her anger and said that was good.  
Suddenly there is a ringing of the phone. Ivy answers and it’s Rebecca. “The taco slut is suing Gwen for custody of the baby claiming she is the rightful mother” Rebecca says as soon as Ivy answers. “What do you mean Rebecca, how in the hell does she think she can get custody” asks Ivy. “My people in the clerk’s office said she filed saying the baby is the result of using her frozen embryos” replies a calmer Rebecca. “What proof does she have” asks Ivy. “Well supposedly the clinic claims to have my poor daughter on tape representing herself as Theresa and then getting implanted” explains the red-head. “Are there any charges being pressed” a fearful Ivy asks. “I hear the D.A. is going to the grand jury tomorrow.” “We’ll tell Ethan tomorrow and not borrow trouble. This probably won’t even go past the grand jury” says Ivy.  
They discuss what they will tell Ethan the next day and hang up. Ivy is furious. Sam tells her to think about tomorrow, tomorrow. They go to bed  
-Passions-  
The next week in LA, Ethan received notice that Theresa had petitioned for a DNA test on his and Gwen’s baby. He didn’t understand how she thought she could even get a hearing before a judge on this subject. Theresa had nothing to do with his unborn daughter.  
Ethan spent the next few days debating about telling Gwen about the order, when a sheriff’s deputy and hospital security, along with Dr. Abel came down the hall as Ethan was outside Gwen’s room. “Mr. Winthrop, these gentlemen need a moment of your time” said Dr. Abel.  
“What’s this about” asks Ethan. “Mr. Winthrop, we have a warrant for the arrest of your wife. The good doctor and we need to figure out a way to serve the warrant and keep your wife calm” states the sheriff’s deputy. “Why is she being arrested” asks a confused Ethan. “For fraud, theft, identity theft, possible kidnapping” says the deputy. “Okay, I will break the news to my wife with Dr. Abel” says Ethan, though he wonders what she stole and what they mean by possible kidnapping.  
Dr. Abel and Ethan enter Gwen’s room, where she is watching TV. “Hi honey I thought you were going back to the apartment for a while to do some work” says an oblivious Gwen. They tell Gwen about the warrant and everything. Ethan also comes clean about the court order. At first Gwen is furious but is reminded to remain calm. They tell her the DNA test will be done when they are back in Harmony and Gwen won’t be arrested until after the baby is born. Ethan assures Gwen that Julian will make sure she is out of jail within an hour of her arrest and she will fly back to harmony with him and their daughter. Now calm Gwen lets the warrant be served and does the same for the court order for a DNA test.  
It is just a matter of hours until Julian pulls strings and gets Gwen out on bail. The in the early morning hours of the next day Gwen goes into labor. After a long and hard labor, Gwen gives birth to a healthy baby girl. She is on the little side, as she is a little early but is fine. They name her, Sarah Anne Winthrop. Gwen and Ethan stay a few more days in LA, then leave for Harmony. There learns her mother has been trying to erase the charges that Gwen must face.  
-Passions-  
It was a few weeks after Gwen, Ethan and baby Sarah, arrive back in Harmony. The three of them and Theresa and Fox. It was the day to do the DNA test. Theresa prayed that everything would go smoothly. Theresa and Fox were there early but had to wait for Gwen and Ethan. They arrived fifteen minutes late. When Gwen saw Theresa, she sneered. She told Theresa that there was no way that Theresa was getting her child. That she did nothing didn’t steal anything, and if anyone steals it is Theresa. Theresa just ignored Gwen.  
Ethan was jealous that his half-brother was with Theresa. What he wouldn’t give to be the one with Theresa? A part of him hope that Sarah turned out to be his with Theresa. But on the other side Gwen has never lied, maybe Mother and Rebecca is right. That this is just a ploy to get him back.  
As both Ethan and Gwen were lost in thought the tech came out and called them. Only Gwen, Theresa and the baby could go in. There was a deputy and an observer from the court. After collecting the samples the tech told them it would be a couple of days as they were using an outside lab, so that neither side could tamper with the results. Everyone left, Gwen telling Theresa, she would see her in court. The hearing, where they would learn the results, was in a week.  
Theresa just ignored the blond and left, keeping up a conversation with Fox. She had to get back to her job. She was in charge of Crane Couture. Alistair seemed pleased with her work so far. She found she quite like her job and didn’t want to lose it. Fox was working at Crane himself and had to get back, even though Alistair gave them both the day off for the test, they want to keep busy.  
Gwen was furious that she was snubbed by that trollop. How dare she? Gwen was the true mother of Sarah. Theresa was fit to raise a dog. Maybe she should get Mother to take custody away from her. That would show that slut.  
-Passions-  
Rebecca was at the mansion, steaming. Her daughter had to face a trial and this DNA thingy. The lab doing the DNA test was beyond reproach. No luck there. She just hoped that everything turned out alright for her daughter. Ivy was just as angry. She was having no luck with Sam. Grace had chosen him and she was back at the mansion. Now there was this mess with Theresa. Why can’t she just go away?  
While the two women talked and plotted, Ethan and Gwen came in with Sarah. Ethan told Gwen that he would put Sarah down for a nap. He took Sarah upstairs to the nursery. Gwen went to the solarium and found her mother and mother-in-law. She told them of what transpired at the lab. Then she suggested that Rebecca and Julian seek custody from Theresa. Rebecca and Ivy thought that it was a fantastic suggestion. Julian would agree to anything she wanted.  
The three women continue to plan the downfall of their enemy, Ethan soon joins them. The four of them continue to talk for a while then decide to go out for dinner. They decide to go to the Seascape. They are joined by Julian.  
Over dinner the women tell Ethan and Julian their plan. The men are skeptical at first. But the women don’t take no for an answer. They soon convince the men to go along with their plan.  
Soon it was time for the hearing on the DNA test. Also the trial starts not long after.  
-Passions-  
It was the morning of the hearing, and the town was a twitter. Everybody knew today was the day that people learned how the coming trial would go. Gwen was anxious but didn’t let it show. She would walk in with her head held high. But, there would be a twist nobody would see coming.  
The hearing was set for 9 a.m. exactly. Theresa and Fox, who was there to support her, and her family were there at 8:45a.m. Gwen and Ethan and their group were pushing it and barely made it before the bailiff called the case at 9 a.m. While Theresa and Michaels, her attorney, had a little time to go over some last minute paperwork, Ethan and Gwen had no time. They just had to pray the hearing went their way.  
The other day, Ethan prepared the paperwork for Ethan Martin’s custody and would file it as soon as this hearing was done. The bailiff calling the room to order brought Ethan out of his thoughts.  
The bailiff called out, instead of Judge Reilly, Judge Madison. This angered Rebecca. She knew that she held no sway over this judge. Madison told them to be seated and started the hearing by setting ground rules. He said no outbursts and all decisions final.  
The Judge then wasted no time in starting. “I will now call the representative of the DNA lab, to give us the results of the test,” said Madison. The representative came forward and was sworn. Then the results were read. “The mother of the child in question is Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald.” Gwen was outraged, she had to convince Ethan that Theresa tampered with the test. “Ethan I told you she would tamper with the test” hissed Gwen to Ethan. Ethan thought about and as Gwen has never lied to him believed her. The Judge called to court room back to order. “Miss. Lopez-FitzGerald, I am granting you temporary custody of the child pending the outcome of the trial that Mrs. Winthrop is facing” says the judge. Theresa calmly says yes your honor.  
Ethan was angry. He should have custody of his daughter. Didn’t Theresa tamper with the test? After all she was now working with Alistair and Fox at Crane and seeing Fox socially. Also what of his poor godson, where was he when Theresa lived her life. Shunted to the side and ignored. It might be best if he and Gwen got custody of both children.  
The hearing was brought to a close and the parties dispersed. Theresa went to the mansion to pick up her daughter. Fox joined her. Ivy saw this as an opportunity to get Theresa out of Fox’s life.  
When Theresa arrived at the mansion, she arrived ahead of Gwen. She went upstairs to collect her daughter. As Theresa was coming down the stairs, Gwen arrived. Gwen yelled at Theresa that Theresa was not taking her child anywhere. Ethan then had to hold Gwen back from attacking Theresa while Theresa held Sarah. Theresa told Gwen and the others that she had custody and would call the cops if they tried to prevent her from taking Sarah.  
Ethan told Gwen that they would beat the charges and then get custody of not only Sarah but Little Ethan as well. This calmed Gwen down. She would soon have two children and Theresa would be left with nothing. Theresa then passed Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Julian, and Ethan.  
Soon would be the trial.


	2. Chapter 2

The same disclaimer from the first chapter applies. This will pick up the day of the start of Gwen’s trial. Will she be found innocent or guilty? Ethan has still totally bought into his wife’s explanation about the DNA test. So on with the story.  
Chapter 2  
It had been almost a month since the hearing in which Theresa was determined the mother of Sarah. The start of the trial had come. Gwen was confident she would never face a day in jail. Rebecca had made sure that Judge Reilly was presiding of the trial. A little blackmail and her Gwennie could soon get her daughter back and then get a son to boot. The custody papers have been served, but Theresa hasn’t flown of the handle or ran. That worried the red-head.   
At the Theresa’s home, Theresa was getting ready for the trial. She would be asked to testify against Gwen. She had been settling in with her daughter and son. Theresa got the custody papers and quickly called her attorney. Michaels told her that he would respond and to come in and discuss the papers. They did and were certain that the custody suit was frivolous. Coming out of her musing, Fox and her mother, who would watch the children, arrived and called her name. Fox and Theresa left to go to the courthouse. Where they are greeted by the gang from the mansion. Insinuations abound.  
The D.A. arrives to go over last minute testimony of Theresa and Ethan and Gwen stare daggers at her and Fox. Rebecca tells her daughter that the trial is a little hiccup in the plan that will be dealt with and soon she would have her children. Gwen nods her head and she and Ethan decide to go ahead into the courtroom.   
Soon the D.A. and Theresa and her supporters choose to go into the courtroom as well. At 9 a.m. the bailiff calls the room to order and announces the honorable Judge Reilly. They are soon seated.   
There are opening statements and first witnesses for the prosecution. It seem to Theresa and her supporters that Judge Reilly is favoring Gwen. After the prosecution rests and Ethan then moves to dismiss, stating that the D.A. failed to make its case. The Judge seems inclined to agree. He made the following decision, “I find the defendant, Gwen Winthrop, guilty of only the top count, misdemeanor identity theft in the 3rd degree. I found no basis for the other counts and dismiss them completely. The defendant is ordered to serve 6 months’ probation, so ordered.” Then he banged his gavel  
This angered Theresa and her supporters. What the group in the courtroom didn’t see was a man standing in the shadows with a cigar. He was not pleased with the outcome of the bench trial. The man in the shadows promised to make the Hotchkiss women pay for what they had done.  
Theresa, Fox and her family quickly left the courtroom. Theresa couldn’t stand to look at Gwen for another second. She knew that Ethan and Gwen would now be coming after her children. Theresa couldn’t help but worry that the judge might give them custody of her children.  
Ethan and Gwen were celebrating the outcome of the trial. Rebecca was joyous at having won over Theresa. Best of all Ethan was on board with taking both children from Theresa and raising them with Gwen. Ivy was glad, she knew Rebecca had something to do with the outcome. But, Gwen was free that was all that mattered. Now they just had to get Little Ethan and Sarah away from Theresa and then all will be right with the world.   
Ethan knew, or thinks he knows, what the women are thinking. He knows Rebecca bribed or blackmailed the judge but he didn’t care. Theresa was trying to punish Gwen and him. Gwen, because he picked her instead of Theresa, and himself for picking Gwen. Ethan had the paperwork in his briefcase to seek sole custody of both children and have Theresa’s visitation rights revoked. He believed that Theresa was unstable and a danger to the children. Sarah was Gwen’s anyways, since Theresa doctored the test.   
Ethan told the women that he would see them back at the mansion, he had some paperwork to file. They left and the ladies went to the Crane mansion, Ethan to the clerk’s office to file the custody paperwork.  
-Passions-  
At the mansion, Julian is in his study when a maid comes in and tells him his father is here. The color drains from Julian’s face. Alistair was here. But why? Couldn’t have anything to do with Sheridan. She and Luis had told Antonio the truth and were married after Antonio called off the wedding. Alistair made no move to stop it or order Julian to do anything. It has to do with the latest debacle with Theresa. While all these thought race through a stunned Julian’s head, he heard his father bellow for him.   
Alistair yelled for his incompetent son. A few strained minutes later a shaking Julian appeared in the front parlor. “Just what was Rebecca thinking? Spending my money on her insipid daughter and son-in-law” he practically yelled at Julian. “I don’t know” Julian tied to tell his father. Alistair just stared at Julian and then turned and walked away.  
Just as Alistair left the parlor, in comes Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen. Ethan having returned to work. The ladies were talking about how they won this round against Theresa and how they would win the next. “Pookie, have you heard the good news” asks Rebecca. “Father just told me,” states a frazzled Julian, “he knows that you spent a lot of money on Judge Reilly.” “Well Theresa should have never pressed those charges; besides she stole Gwen’s child. She should pay” says Ivy.  
Julian just rolls his eyes and leaves for his study. The women laugh and sit down to discuss the next phase of their plan. Rebecca says that she will work it for Judge Reilly will hear the case. Ivy agrees and leaves to see Sam. Gwen goes up to the nursery and pictures Sarah there   
-Passions-  
The following weeks flew by and it was soon time for the second custody hearing. Both sides were prepared for a long fight. In addition to the custody of Sarah being decided, Ethan Martin’s custody was being brought up as well. Both custody suits were being heard at the same time.   
Gwen was positive that the children were coming home with her and Ethan. Ethan still believed her version of events. That Theresa changed the results of the DNA test on Sarah. Ethan himself was committed to getting custody of Sarah back. He had also petitioned the court to terminate the parental rights of Theresa to not only Sarah but Ethan Martin, whom he still called Little Ethan.  
Theresa on the other hand, stood firm on her belief that Gwen was a danger. She had also become convinced that Rebecca and Ivy were as well. Fox was backing Theresa 100%. She also had a surprising supporter in the form of Alistair Crane. Alistair has provided Theresa with evidence of the instability of Ethan and Gwen, as well as Julian and Rebecca. He has also told her about Rebecca ordering Julian to allow Ethan and Gwen to adopt Ethan Martin. This angers Theresa. How dare they think they can steal my children, thinks Theresa.  
Soon it was the day of the hearing. Rebecca tried to make sure the judge hearing the case was Judge Reilly. But she would learn if it was successful that morning. Both sides gathered in the main courtroom of the Harmony courthouse. Past the reporters and cameras. Pilar remained behind at Theresa’s house to watch the children. It seemed to split the town. Some for Gwen and Ethan, some for Theresa.  
The room was called to order and the judge was announced. But it was a name that Rebecca did not want to hear. Instead of Judge Reilly being the judge, one Judge Jordan Winters was announced. Judge Winters was a no nonsense type judge who took child custody cases very seriously. He ruled on the facts and couldn’t be bribed or blackmailed. Rebecca tried to get Ethan’s attention but failed.  
Theresa was relieved that a honest judge would be hearing the cases. She felt that she would get a fair ruling. Gwen would have no place in her children’s lives but she didn’t want their fathers out of them. Fox grasped Theresa’s hand in support. As for Ethan, he still felt like he would win. That Theresa would be shown as a lair and he would be shown as the better attorney.  
“I will set a few ground rules. First, no outburst. If you have an objection go through your lawyer. Second, when I sustain something then stop talking. Finally, all decisions are final. Everybody got that.” says the judge. Both sides shake their heads. Then the judge lets Ethan and his side go first.  
Ethan starts off saying that the DNA tests were tampered with. That was quickly objected to. It was sustained. He then tried to say that she had no stability. Again Michaels objected. He presented evidence of Theresa having employment and a house as well as childcare. It was sustained too. HE tried to paint Theresa as a gold-digger and an opportunist and liar. Then Ethan called Gwen to the stand. He questioned her a bit. Then so did Michaels.   
Then it was Michaels’s turn. He started out by saying the test was done at a reputable lab and his client had no control over said lab. He went on about the fact that his client had everything for her children without help from the fathers. Neither Ethan nor Julian had been to see their children since custody had been turned over to Theresa. Ethan attempted to object and was overruled. Then it was time for their witnesses.   
First to be called is Fox. He was questioned about how Theresa was with the children. He also said that both he and Pilar offered to be there to supervise the visits with the children but were rejected. Ethan questions him after and tried to make it look like Fox was lying but failed. Then Michaels called out a name that stunned the majority of the courtroom. Alistair Crane. As Alistair took the stand, Ethan was convinced that he would help their cause. But he was wrong.  
Alistair simply stated that his son was a drunk who wasn’t fit enough to raise a dog much less a child. He also went on to say that he has his concerns about the Winthrops. They seem highly unstable and violent. Gwen was yelling at the help and throwing things at the mansion.   
Alistair is excused and Ethan and Michaels make their final arguments to the judge. He retires to make his decision. The time passes slowly. Though what seems like hours, only fifteen minutes have gone by. The Judge has come to a decision. He returns to the courtroom.   
“I have considered all the arguments. Mr. Winthrop, you have failed to prove, in any sense, your arguments about tampering or endangering on Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald’s behalf. While I think you have good intentions, I simply cannot find in your favor. I am dismissing your case with prejudice. Case adjourned.” stated the Judge.  
Ethan and Gwen are stunned. So is Rebecca and Ivy. They thought for sure they would win. Gwen lost to Theresa again. Snapping out of her shock, she started screaming. “You can’t let her have my children!!!!!” This also snapped Ivy, Rebecca and Ethan out of their shock. Ivy and Rebecca started to shout along with Gwen. Ethan started to exclaim loudly that he planned to appeal the judge’s decision and also was trying to get his mother, wife and mother-in-law to calm down.  
Winters ordered the courtroom cleared and put Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy in contempt. He fined them $5,000 each. They would soon learn that paying would be a hardship that would shape the next few months.  
While this was going on. Theresa and her party quietly left the courtroom. She just wanted to get home to her children. She knew that Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy wasn’t down with this. But Theresa knew she was up for the fight. With new and old allies at her side she will fight until the end.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes up three weeks after the court hearing. A surprise comes for Gwen and Ethan. Also for Ivy and Rebecca. Will play around with history a little. Chad and Whitney aren’t brother and sister. On with the story.  
Chapter 3  
“Pookie, do something” whined Rebecca, as she followed Julian into his study. Rebecca was furious about losing the custody hearing. She still didn’t understand how Theresa got Alistair on her side. “There’s nothing I can do, Rebecca,” says Julian rubbing his temples, “Father has plans that he’s not sharing.” It had been a week of her constant whining and Julian was fed up. There was nothing he could do, what with Alistair on Theresa’s side and all.   
“Becs, there is nothing I can do,” Julian starts, trying to not snap at the red-head. Huffing, Rebecca left the study to find her daughter and Ivy. She would just have to find a way to change Alistair’s mind then. Rebecca was always of the mind that sex would bring a man to her way of thinking. Now was just the planning on how to get Alistair into her web so to speak. With renewed vigor, the red-head walked quickly away from the study in search of Gwen and Ivy.   
That day, three weeks after the court hearing found Ethan in the room at the mansion that he claimed for an office. He still couldn’t believe that Theresa won custody. She lied and tampered with the results, how could she have won? Alistair must have bribed the judge, thought an angry Ethan. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he refocused on the paperwork before him. Alistair was really riding him about his work. Watching every move Ethan made, just waiting for him to mess up, was what Ethan felt Alistair was doing. Digging back into his work, Ethan prayed that the new plans he and Gwen were implementing would work.   
-Passions-  
Theresa was at Crane Industries that day. She was working on sketches for the Fall line and going over paperwork. She was glad that the judge had ruled in her favor. Theresa didn’t want Gwen around her children. That woman was unstable. Theresa was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone cough. Looking up she saw Fox standing in the doorway of her office.  
Fox told Theresa’s assistant that he would let himself into her office. Standing in the doorway, he noticed that she was seemingly lost in thought. Clearing his throat, Fox got Theresa’s attention. Blushing Theresa asks, “Fox how long were you standing there?” “Not long,” he replies. Coming fully into the room, Fox asks, “I was wondering if you had plans for lunch.” “Not yet,” she teases. “Why don’t you get the kids and join me for lunch,” asks Fox. “Okay, it’s a date,” says an excited Theresa. “Great, meet you guys at the Seascape in twenty minutes,” replies a smiling Fox. Theresa is already calling her mother to tell her she is picking up Sarah and Ethan Martin to take them to lunch with Fox. They both leave. Fox on the phone with the restaurant to reserve a table and Theresa to pick up her children.   
As they were leaving, a process server walked up to Theresa and handed her an envelope. Theresa reads it and is outraged. How dare they, thought Theresa. “What are those papers about Resa,” asks a concerned Fox after seeing the anger on her face. “Ethan suing for the other frozen embryos and for custody of Sarah and Ethan Martin saying I’m unstable,” she grinds out.   
“What,” asks a confused Fox, “How could they do that there is no evidence to that?” “I don’t know” replies Theresa. “But what I do know is that they don’t stand a chance,” she says with conviction. “That’s my Resa,” says a confident Fox, confident that Theresa will prevail again against Ethan and Gwen. He never did see what Ethan saw in Gwen especially when he had Theresa. But his loss in Fox’s gain. “So, you will call your attorney and explain everything to him and crush Ethan and Gwen once again. But for now, we will go to lunch with your beautiful children” says Fox. With that Theresa and Fox go and collect the children and go to the Seascape for lunch. Little did they know they would soon face a confrontation at the restaurant that would shape the coming court battle.   
-Passions-  
The Seascape was an upscale restaurant in the town of Harmony. Theresa, Fox, and the children were shown to their table when they arrived at the restaurant. Sitting down, they gave their drink orders to their waitress and told her that they would need a minute for their orders. “So, Theresa, any ideas on how you’re going to fight Ethan and Gwen,” asks Fox once the waitress leaves to put in their drink orders. “I’ve talked to my lawyer before leaving Mama’s, he said to come in tomorrow and discuss the papers. I will not let that nutjob be around my children. Ethan has already demonstrated that he cares less for the children’s welfare,” replies a frustrated Theresa.  
Just as the waitress returned to take Fox and Theresa’s lunch orders into the restaurant walked Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca, Ivy, and Julian. They stood beside the hostess station and waited to be seated. This caused Rebecca to become peeved. Soon they were escorted to their table, a few tables from Fox, Theresa, and the children. At first, the two groups didn’t notice each other, Fox and Theresa too deep into their conversation to notice. They barely acknowledged the waitress taking their orders. The children also took up a lot of their attention. But, Gwen soon noticed them when looking around the restaurant. Stilling, this attracted the attention of the others at the table.  
“Gwen, what’s wrong,” asks a concerned Ethan to his now distressed wife. Following her line of sight, Ethan sees what is causing her distress. Theresa. There with Fox and the children. The others at the table also look over and see the same sight. “Look at that Ethan, that slut is trying to weasel her way into another Crane man’s bed. She’s clearly unstable and a bad influence on the children,” says an angry Gwen. Rebecca and Ivy echo Gwen’s sentiments. Heaving a heavy sigh, Ethan says “Your right Gwen. We’ve served her with the papers today, the hearing is soon, and we will get our children. Theresa won’t be allowed to them.”  
As this was going on at Ethan and Gwen’s table, at Fox and Theresa’s, Theresa felt the burning feeling of eyes on her. Turning her head, she spotted the group at the other table. “Oh great,” mutters Theresa. Hearing Theresa mutter under her breath, Fox turns his head the same direction she is looking and spies the group at the other table.   
“Oh, God, what are they doing here” mutters Fox under his breath as he eyes his mother, sister-in-law, and her mother at the opposite table. He thought to himself, what are they doing here. Please don’t let them come over here. With that thought, he saw his sister-in-law start to rise. As soon as she started she was pulled back down in her chair by Ivy.   
The sight of Theresa with the children insensed Gwen. Almost as soon as she started to rise she was pulled back down by Ivy. “You need to calm yourself, Gwen, don’t make yourself look like a monster and Theresa the victim,” said Ivy. Rebecca echoed the sentiment. They continued their meal all the while glaring in the direction of the other table.   
Theresa was finally relieved when the women left the restaurant. After that Theresa, Fox and her children relaxed and had a nice meal, lingering over it. Eventually, they paid their bill, or at least Fox did, and they preceded back to Crane Industries, where the children went to daycare until Pilar pick them up at 2 pm.  
-Passions-  
The day passed with no more interference from Gwen, Ivy, Rebecca or Ethan. Though Gwen did call Ethan that she saw Theresa out with their children not even looking after them properly. Or that’s what she said to Ethan. This made Ethan even madder at Theresa. He thought that it wasn’t time for another to muscle into his children’s lives. Not even his own half-brother. He also couldn’t figure out if he was madder at Theresa or Fox.   
At Theresa’s house, her mother was watching the children having picked them up at Crane Daycare earlier that day. She hoped that her daughter hasn’t gotten into anything that would cause her pain. Pilar knew that the war wasn’t over. That Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca were not done with Theresa.  
The children and Pilar continued to have a nice time when there was a knock at the door. Pilar goes to open it and there stood Alistair Crane himself. “May I come in,” asked a nervous Alistair. “I just want to see the children,” he states at the shocked silence that Pilar had stood in when she opened the door. “Of course,” said a still shocked Pilar. She knew that Alistair was trying to change, and that Theresa said that he could come around the children.  
Alistair quietly entered the cozy home. He noticed the difference between the mansion and this lovely home. He slowly went in the living room and saw Ethan Martin and little Sarah playing on the carpet. Alistair joined them. Ethan Martin recognize him immediately. “Granpa,” shouted the excited little boy. Ethan Martin crawled into his arms and gave him a big hug. He knew who his grandfather was as Alistair asked to be in the boy’s life since he was Sarah’s age. Theresa told Alistair that he was welcome to visit the child anytime he wanted. When she got custody of her daughter, visits to Sarah were included.   
Alistair and Pilar played with the children. Pilar could see the change in Alistair’s demeanor at once. He had a spark in his eyes, previously only reserved for the grandchildren he had. To include Sarah in that was a massive step, signaling a change in the once ruthless man.   
-Passions-  
While Alistair played with the children, Theresa was finishing her day when she got a call from her attorney. He asked to possibly come in after she finished her work to discuss the custody case that was up coming. She agreed to that. Just as she was preparing to leave and go to the lawyer’s office, in walked Fox.   
“Hey Resa, I was wondering if you and I could have dinner together tonight,” a suddenly nervous Fox. Theresa thought it was cute that he seemed nervous and let him squirm for a few minutes. “I’d love to but have to meet my lawyer first, is that okay”, replied Theresa. “Sure, I’ll even go with you, alright,” stated a relieved Fox. “Sure,” said a confident Theresa.   
They leave and arrive at Micheal’s office and discuss the papers. He also told them that Rebecca and Gwen as well as Ivy still haven’t paid their contempt citations. This will cause them trouble in the long run as they had a week to pay it. Likely they will be arrested at the hearing for the appeal. Also they seem to be judge shopping, which was frowned upon.   
Theresa and Fox left Michael’s office confident that they would be considered fairly. They then went to dinner and had a good time. It ended early, Fox understood, Theresa wanted to spend some time with her children before they went to bed.   
While this was going on, at the mansion, Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen are served with a summons for contempt of court. Alistair was watching what the Crane money was being spent on. He flat out refused to allow Rebecca to spend any Crane money on the contempt citations. She knew that her, Gwen and Ivy would likely be arrested for this when they went to court.  
Rebecca tells them she has a plan to have the hearing for the contempt and custody be heard at the same time. Gwen isn’t thrilled about it but if it meant getting her children than so be it. As all this was going on Ethan walked in and told them that Rebecca’s plan had work. Ethan arranged to have both heard before the same judge at the same hearing.   
Though Ethan and Gwen had done nothing to help themselves look like better parents then Theresa. Julian arrives shortly after this and wonders if Alistair isn’t behind all the success that Theresa’s been having in court lately. This makes it all wonder if that is possible. The women had to suppress a shudder, like someone walking over their grave. It would be one short week til the hearing. Gwen was confident that she would walk out the victor not Theresa.   
The week passed quickly. Now it was a time for the hearing. Both sides were confident that they would be the victor. Gwen and Ethan have, or so they thought, gathered evidence that they were the better parents.   
At the hearing, which was at 9:30 am that Friday morning, the skies were gray and stormy. Gwen took it as an omen that Theresa was going to lose. Though she did have a feeling that there would be a heartache for her today. Ethan came in the room they shared at the Crane mansion. Noticing his wife’s demeanor, Ethan said with great care, “You okay honey?” Turning around, Gwen replied to her husband, “Just thinking about the hearing today.” “Don’t worry there is no way that we will lose. The worst is that we have to share custody with Theresa. But I know it won’t come to that,” says a confident Ethan as he finishes getting dressed. He then tells Gwen that she should finish getting ready and check the rooms for the children are done. She does so the whole time telling herself that they would walk out as parents to two beautiful children. They, Rebecca and Ivy as well as Julian meet in the front parlor and depart for the courthouse.  
At Theresa’s house a similar scene was playing out. Theresa was just finishing up getting herself ready as well as her children. They would be with Pilar while Theresa was at the courthouse. She bids her mother goodbye with a hug and kisses each of her children and leaves for the courthouse. Arriving 15 minutes before the gang from the mansion. Alistair is there to support Theresa. He has not only a feeling but a foreboding, that Theresa would be successful in this hearing. Judge Evelyn Saunders would be hearing the case. He also had plans for her attorney and the gang from the mansion as well. It was time for new blood at Crane.  
The bailiff called the case and introduced the judge. “Be seated, my name is Judge Evelyn Saunders and this is a court of law. Any objections will be through your attorneys and there will be no outbursts. If you insist on making a scene then you will be ejected from the court room. Understand.” After getting the agreement from both sides she allowed Ethan to go first and present any new evidence that he might have.   
“Your honor, I have the evidence that Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald has change some how the results of the DNA test.” As soon as this comes out of Ethan’s mouth, Michaels objected. With proof that the lab that did the test did not have any interference from either side, it was sustained. Then Ethan went on to say that Theresa was neglectful of the children. This too was objected to and was sustained.   
That was all besides his witnesses that Ethan had. Then it was Michaels turn. He showed how the Winthrops did nothing for the children. That their fathers didn’t even provide child support. His client, though she was loathe to, wanted the parental rights of the fathers to be terminated. She couldn’t be dragged into court every week to new allegations of neglect and the such. She needed to give her children some stability. Theresa knew that Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca would try and try to take her children from her. Also that his client would like to have restraining orders against them all. With that Michaels prepared for the witness part of the hearing.   
Allowing Ethan to go first this time as well, Ethan called his wife to the stand. It was a disaster. When Michaels got to question her, he brought up her conviction on identity theft and the unstable behavior that he had proof that she demonstrated at the mansion. Through the security footage and the worker’s sworn statements, Gwen look a little psycho to the judge. After that it was repeated for all of Ethan’s other witnesses, namely Julian, who was drunk, Rebecca who put on the theatrics, and his mother, Ivy, who was made to look like a backstabber.  
Ethan rested, then it was Michaels turn. He started it with calling the representative of the DNA lab that no one interfered with the test. Next it was Theresa who was questioned about how she provides for the children and what childcare she had in place. Ethan who cross-examined her and try to paint her in a bad light had backfired. Then a surprise witness was Sam Bennett. He told the court he did not believe that his son and daughter-in-law were fit to be parents. Then Michaels called a big witness again as he called Alistair. Who told the courts that Theresa was a great mother and that her mother’s job now was to exclusively to look after her grandchildren. He wanted his grandson and his sister to be well looked after. Ethan didn’t even try to question Alistair. Soon both sides rested and had no more evidence to present.  
Saunders retired to make her decision. Both sides mingled in court while waiting for the decision. Saunders told them it would be a half hour probably for her to make the decision. So neither side went far. Gwen gloated that she would walk out of there with custody of both children. Theresa said nothing at this and just kept up small talk with Sam and Alistair. Soon the decision was in. The bailiff called the room to order, it had only been 15 minutes.   
Saunders came back into the room, her face unreadable. She then went on to say, “After considering all the evidence from both sides, while Mr. Winthrop and your wife love these children, and Mr. Crane does for his child. I can’t in good conscious give custody to either of you. Neither of you have demonstrated that you can provide any sort of stable environment for the children. With that said, I find that the children will remain in their mother’s sole custody. Also, find that the parental rights you and Mr. Crane have to the minor children are to be severed and terminated. I also find that restraining orders are to be placed on you, your wife, her mother, your mother and Mr. Julian Crane. So, ordered, Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald I hope that you never have to see the inside of a custody hearing again. Court dismissed.”  
With that she hit her gavel and dismissed both parties. Theresa and hers left quickly amid the ruckus that was being raised on Ethan’s side of the aisle. While leaving Alistair asked Sam to join them for lunch with the children. He agreed, though he was still skeptical of Alistair’s motives, he wanted to see his granddaughter and the boy he consider like a grandson to him. With that they left to join Pilar at the Lopez-FitzGerald’s home.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter takes place 3 weeks after the custody hearing. This will focus on the hearing on who has control of the remaining embryos that Ethan and Theresa have stored. Alistair also has plans to bring Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca down a peg or two. It is explosive.  
-Passions-  
Weeks flew by as the town processed the past few months. Some are plotting and some trying to move on. Today finds Theresa back in court against Ethan for control of their embryos. Theresa hopes that a fair ruling will put the matter to rest. Ethan is determined not to lose this time. He is determined to win back the embryos and he and Gwen have talked about maybe using them. They are having no luck in getting pregnant again. They have a doctor’s appointment the next day to see what their choices are.   
Theresa arrived early with her attorney, they wanted to go over the case. Michaels assures her that the hearing will go their way. He has an ace-in-the-hole so to speak. They wait for the bailiff to call the case. Arriving mere seconds before the bailiff comes out, Ethan and Gwen along with their respective mothers get to the outside of the court room. Seconds later, the bailiff comes out and calls all parties to the courtroom.  
Coming order both parties stand as the judge enters. Rebecca was sure it would be judge Reilly, but that was not who came out. It was Judge Saunders again. This panicked Rebecca. She tried to make sure that it was Judge Reilly, but it seemed that Alistair made sure someone outside Rebecca’s sphere of influence was hearing the case. Alistair also knew what Michaels had would end the hearing before it even really began.  
Judge Saunders, after sitting down, said, “Be seated, I have a few rules in my court room. First there would be no outbursts. If you disagree with something, then object through your attorneys. Second, all decisions are final. If you absolutely disagree with the decision, then you do have the right to appeal. But find you might only be digging your own hole.” “With that said, I will allow Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald’s side goes first,” she went on to state.  
“Your honor, I call for an immediate dismissal of this case, owning to the fact Mr. Winthrop has signed a paper that gave up all rights to the embryos and he had only 72 hours to file paperwork to rescind that. It has been almost 2 years since he signed it,” said Michaels. Ethan jumped up and said, “Objection you honor, I signed no such paperwork.” “It is right here your honor and has been filed with the courts,” replied a confident Michaels, as he hands the paperwork to the judge.  
Saunders reads over the paperwork, and states, “This paperwork appears correct. Would you like to look over the papers, Mr. Winthrop?” Ethan says yes and is given the papers. He looks at them suddenly remembering signing them many months ago. “Is that your signature Mr. Winthrop,” asks the judge. Stammering out “Y-es,”. “Well it seems this matter has already been decided. Mr. Winthrop, it is apparent that you gave up all rights to the embryos and have no say in the outcome that might happen when they are used. Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald has the only legitimate claim to those embryos. With that said, I dismiss this case with prejudice,” states the judge. With that she banged her gavel and dismissed both parties. While Theresa was relived, Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy were livid. Ethan stood there stunned and at the same time as the ladies, turned to Theresa. You can’t do this, you are horrid, this is a farce, did you bribe the judge, all rang out at the same time. Theresa ignored them and left the courtroom. Ethan was crushed. He could have more children with Theresa and couldn’t be in their life either. He was already banned from Sarah’s and couldn’t see his godson. What was next for him and his wife? Coming to reality, Ethan quiets the ladies and escorted them from the court room.  
They leave for the mansion, all filled with a sense of dread.  
-Passions-  
Back at her house, Theresa shares with her mother what happened in court that morning. Pilar asks her daughter, “What do you plan on doing with the embryos, mija?” “I don’t know right now. It seems cruel to let them remain in cold storage but at the same time it doesn’t seem right to destroy them,” replies Theresa. “I know you will make the right choice, Theresa” says Pilar. Just then a cry can be heard from Sarah’s room. Both women head to Sarah’s room finding that she has woke up from her nap and needed changed. As Theresa was doing this, a cry was heard from Ethan Martin’s room. Pilar told her daughter that she would see to Ethan Martin. Walking into the boy’s room, Pilar sees that he has awoken as well, and needs changed. As the women finished they brought the children out to play in the living room. Theresa watches the children play and wonders what she should do. Pilar sees the struggle that Theresa is going through and hopes that Theresa experiences no more heartache. She knew that Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca wants nothing more than to hurt her daughter. Pilar feels that more trouble is to come.   
While Theresa was sharing with Pilar, Ethan and the others arrive back at the mansion. The women are fuming. Just like Ethan is doing. He feels that he should have won, or at least get a say in the final outcome of the embryos. Gwen is trying to find a way to get ahold of the embryos. While Rebecca and Ivy were trying to figure out how to not only get the embryos but Sarah and Ethan Martin.   
Just then Julian stumbles into the room. He knows that Rebecca is upset that Theresa could retain custody of the children but was not surprised that Theresa got the embryos. He knew his father had big plans for Theresa and her children. Just what he didn’t know. As he was being told about the hearing, Fox came into the front parlor. He smirks at the group gathered there. Saying, “Didn’t go your way eh Ethan?” Ethan gets red-faced at this and starts to say something when he is interrupted by a booming voice calling, “Hello everyone, having a good day?” This booming voice belongs to none other than Alistair Crane. The thought that goes through Julian and Ethan’s mind is, what does he want? The ladies wonder why the man is championing a nothing like Theresa. They believed that there was nothing redeemable about her.   
“F—ather, what do we owe this honor,” squeaks out Julian. “Just seeing if the hearing went well,” states Alistair, knowing what exactly happened and was elated. “If you must know Theresa won,” says Ivy as she says Theresa’s name with contempt. “Like you didn’t already know,” snaps an irritated Gwen. Who was thinking, what does Theresa have on you that you would rig a hearing for her. As if he could read her mind, all Alistair does is smirk.   
Fox interrupts the byplay with this, “I have to get to the office, see you at dinner Grandfather.” Alistair recognizes Fox leaving, departing shortly after his grandson. The rest of them tried to figure out what avenue to pursue next. Ethan doubted an appeals court would rule in their favor, tried to find a way to get his children back. The ladies all shared a look and excused themselves, leaving for Rebecca’s sitting room to plot. Julian said he was going to his study and Ethan left for the room he took over as his office. They both had the feeling that there was more heartache to come.  
-Passions-  
The day passed slowly for some and quickly for others. Gwen and Ethan were found at the hospital seeing the fertility specialist. His name was doctor Simons. He was quickly going over Gwen’s chart, frowning as he does. Finally looking up at his patient and her husband, he states, “Looking over your chart, I have only one conclusion, you won’t be able to carry to term another child. But there is hope. You could possibly conceive a child, and have it carried to term by using IVF and a surrogate.” This devastates Gwen and Ethan. They tell the doctor that they will have to get back to him. Simons nods and Ethan and Gwen gather their belongings and leave the office. Gwen is already listing in her mind what they need in a surrogate and Ethan is wondering what will befall them next. Arriving back at the mansion, they talk and argue about the next step. Finally, Ethan gives into Gwen’s demands and tells her to call the doctor and start the process. With that done, Gwen and Ethan go to tell their mothers. This is after she had called the doctor and told him they want to try surrogacy.  
Telling their mothers, their mothers ask if there is anything they could do to help. Gwen tells them that she would have to be put on fertility meds to harvest her eggs. Then they would be fertilized and implanted in a surrogate. They continue to talk a bit and then Ethan and Gwen leave to pick up the medication that Gwen will need to take to prepare her eggs for harvest.  
While this was happening, at Crane Industries, Theresa was hard at work on designs for the upcoming collection. As she was doing this she let her mind wander. Thinking back to the previous day, Theresa tried to decide on what to do to the embryos. As she was working and thinking, Fox knocked on her door. Looking up she spies Fox and exclaims, “Fox what do I owe this honor.” Fox replies back, “Just wanted to see how you were doing, and to ask you to lunch.” “I would enjoy that very much,” said an excited Theresa. She joined him at the door and they departed for the Seascape.  
Heading to the Seascape too, unbeknownst to Fox and Theresa, Ethan and Gwen had decided on a quiet lunch together. Just as Theresa and Fox were seated, Ethan and Gwen were shown to their table. As she was deciding on what to get for lunch, Gwen quickly scans the dining room. She does a double take when she catches sight of Theresa. “She is following us Ethan,” Gwen says in a harsh hiss. Looking to where Gwen was staring, Ethan also sees Theresa. “Gwen, ignore them. It looks like they got here before, and we decided at the last minute to come. Theresa couldn’t have known we were going to be here,” replies Ethan, though he was growing angry at the sight of Theresa and Fox. She is celebrating stealing mine and Gwen’s child and taking away my godson, Ethan thinks to himself. While Gwen is thinking, isn’t that like Theresa, going after a man with deep pockets, while my children suffer. Trying to ignore the scene before them, Ethan and Gwen try to have a good lunch.  
Just as Gwen and Ethan were seated, Theresa saw them out of the corner of her eye. Hearing Theresa groan, Fox looks up and spies Ethan and Gwen. “Forget them Resa, you know they only want to start trouble,” says Fox. Theresa tells him she agrees with him and they order their food. After the waitress walked away with their orders, Fox asks after his niece and little brother. Theresa tells him that they are doing great and would like him to visit them. Fox agrees that he will come by after work that night. Looking into Theresa eyes, Fox can tell she had made an important decision. Not knowing what, Fox asks her what she was thinking about. She tells him she came to a decision about the embryos. Fox asks what that decision was. She replied that she was going to have the remaining implanted and see if another pregnancy comes about. She goes on to tell him that she couldn’t leave them in cold storage and that they deserved a shoot at becoming people too. Fox is stunned for a moment, but soon tells Theresa that it might be for the best. He also told her she might have a fight coming from Ethan and Gwen, not to mention their mothers.   
This spurs Theresa to ask about his relationship with Ivy. Fox says she still is all about Ethan, and getting Sam. She could care less about him or his sisters. Seeing the pain in Fox’s eyes, Theresa tells him that it is her lose. They continue with their conversation as they eat. Being done at about the same time, both couples leave the restaurant. With Gwen determined to destroy Theresa at any cost.  
-Passions-  
The months past with a fragile peace descending on Harmony. Ethan and Gwen have picked their surrogate and had two attempts so far. Both failed. Theresa has decided to have the IVF and was preparing for the procedure. On Gwen and Ethan’s three attempt, Theresa was scheduled for her own procedure.   
While waiting to her for the surrogate to finish with the procedure, Gwen looks up and sees Theresa come from procedure rooms. Screaming, Gwen says, “What the hell are you doing here Theresa?” Just as she was checking out with the nurse, Theresa heaves a sigh and turns to face Ethan and Gwen. Coming face to face with an angry Gwen, Theresa says, “What I am doing here is no concern of your or Ethan’s. Now if there is nothing else then I bid you a good day.” With that Theresa goes to leave but is stopped by Ethan. Ethan was watching Gwen argue with Theresa and was trying to figure out why Theresa was doing there. Just as Theresa was pushing past Gwen, the reason became clear. Theresa was implanted with the rest of his and hers embryos. Stepping in front of Theresa, Ethan spits out through gritted teeth, “You were getting the rest of the embryos, weren’t you?” Looking up at Ethan, Theresa replies, “What I do with them is no of your business.” With that she storms past an infuriated Ethan and Gwen. Just as Theresa was leaving, the surrogate they choose came out of the back and told them that she was done. Trying to put aside the thoughts of Theresa, Ethan and Gwen greet their surrogate and tells her that they will see her in a few weeks, to check and see if they took.  
Ethan and Gwen leaves for the Crane mansion. They arrive, only to be told that their mothers are waiting for them in the sunroom. Ethan and Gwen head there and find Ivy and Rebecca seated at the table enjoying an early lunch. Hearing them enter the room, Ivy looks up and says, “Ethan, Gwen, did everything go alright at the hospital?” Looking up as well, Rebecca notices the strained look on Gwen’s face. Ethan was wearing a defeated look on his.   
Heaving a giant sigh, Ethan begins with, “There was a hiccup at the hospital.” Rebecca and Ivy both frown at this. “What happened,” they ask at the same time. Gwen tells them that Theresa was there. “I knew that she would try something,” hiss an angry Rebecca. Ivy has an angry look on her face at this as well. Ethan continued, “She was there for her own procedure.” “WHAT,” exclaims both Ivy and Rebecca. “She was using the last of the embryos, and having them implanted,” Ethan tells them. There are outrage shouts at this.  
Ivy asks, “What are you going to do?” “I am going to try to find a way to invalidate the contract I signed. Then take custody of all the children. Theresa has lied and everything, my children shouldn’t have that type of influence in their lives,” replies a determined Ethan. At this, all three women perk up. They see that Ethan totally believes them and wants to destroy Theresa as well. The foursome talks a bit more and Ethan goes to lookup similar cases. He is going to see what arguments he needs to make to get his children.  
The ladies continue to talk for a hour and a half. Then Gwen excuses herself to take a nap. The older ladies also excuse themselves. Ivy to go and try and talk to Sam. Rebecca to her room. She was going to see about getting a judge, easily influenced to her side, assigned to the future hearing.  
While this happened at the mansion, Theresa arrived home. She told her mother, who was watching the children, what transpired at the hospital. Pilar warns Theresa that Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca will try to hurt her. Theresa tells her that she will be careful and to let them try. Theresa went on to tell her mother that she wasn’t a starry-eyed dreamer anymore. She was an grown woman and her children come first. They talked for a bit longer, then Theresa told her mother that she wanted to lie down.   
-Passions-  
It had been two weeks since the incident at the hospital. Ethan has filed papers to restore his parental rights and take custody of all children. Even the ones Theresa might be pregnant with. Gwen and Ethan have decided that once the judge gives them custody of the children they would sue Theresa for harassment and parental alienation. Gwen wants to have Theresa up in jail for the kidnapping of what she considered her children. She and her mother were trying to make this happen.   
Ethan was working in his office, when he received a text stating that Theresa had been served. Thinking to himself, Theresa should give it up, Sarah is mine and Gwen’s and she is not fit to raise my children, all she does is lie. Gwen is honest and kind, she doesn’t deserve this heartache. He felt it in his bones that he and Gwen would be the victors this time. Shaking his head to clear his mind. He buckled down and started to work in earnest.   
Meanwhile, Theresa was working from home that day when there was a knock at the door. Answering it she sees a man she doesn’t know standing there. Asking, “What can I do for you?” “Are you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald,” the man asks. “Yes,” replies Theresa. “You’ve been served,” he states handing her a legal-sized envelope. Walking away while Theresa closes the door. Shutting it Theresa opens the envelope and pulls out a sheath of papers. Reading them, she chokes back a scream. Ethan was suing her for not only her children but the ones that she might be pregnant with. Stalking into the living room, Theresa picks up the phone and calls her attorney. He answers on the second ring. “What can I do for you Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald,” he says. “I just received papers for custody of my children again, also he wants custody of the children I might be carrying,” she states forcibly. “Come to my office immediately, and we will discuss them,” he says getting angry for the young single mother. “I will be there ASAP,” states Theresa. She finds her mother in the kitchen and asks if she would watch the children, so she can meet with her attorney. “Why,” asks a puzzled Pilar. “Ethan has filed more papers for custody, of not only Ethan Martin and Sarah, but the children I might be carrying,” replies Theresa. Telling Theresa that she would watch the children, Pilar is getting angry for her daughter. Theresa leaves for her attorney’s office.   
Arriving fifteen minutes later, Theresa is ushered into his office. They go over the papers and he tells Theresa that Ethan doesn’t have a leg to stand on. He also suggests that she file suit for harassment. They talk for a few moments then Theresa bids him goodbye.  
Arriving back at home, she tells her mother that her attorney says Ethan has no case. Also, that she is considering filing a lawsuit for harassment against Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy.   
-Passions-  
It had been three weeks since Ethan had filed, and Theresa received the custody papers. They were due in court that morning for the hearing. Theresa and her attorney arrived early. So, did Ethan and his group. They sat across from each other, with Gwen glaring at Theresa the whole time. The bailiff called everyone in to the court room. They stood as the judge came out. It wasn’t a judge that Rebecca was sure would hear the case. “Be seated,” said the judge. He then said, “Mr. Winthrop, would you please tell me why this was even brought? I was under the impression that this had been settled by my colleagues.” Ethan stood and answered, “Your honor I just want my children. I am sure that if you look at the evidence you would agree with me.” Just as he was about to speak again, the judge interrupted him. “Mr. Winthrop how long have you been practicing,” asked the judge. “Since 1999 and my graduation from Harvard,” Ethan tells the judge nervously. “Then you know learned, that this another judge issues a decision, especially one that terminates the rights of one parent, then you can’t go to another judge to reverse that decision,” the judge states, while fixing a glare on Ethan. Continuing the judge goes on to say, “With that said, I dismiss this petition. And advise that Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald file a suit for harassment. Mr. Winthrop I will be filing a complaint against you with the bar association for this stunt.”  
With that the judge dismissed both sides and had the bailiff call another case. Gwen was furious, so were Ivy and Rebecca. Ethan was stunned. This shouldn’t have happened, Theresa changed the DNA test, she doesn’t care about the children. Just what she wants.   
Gwen was angry beyond words. How could this happen, Theresa shouldn’t have won. Gwen shouts out, “Theresa you won’t keep me from my children.” This spurs Ethan, Ivy and Rebecca to action. They all yell at the same time, “Theresa this isn’t over.” Theresa just stands and walks toward the door of the court room. Gwen grabs her arm to stop her from leaving. Gripping tightly, Gwen hisses out between her teeth, “I will get my children.”   
Theresa removes her arm from Gwen’s grasp and says, “They are my children, Gwen. You have no children.” As she does this Ethan, Ivy, and Rebecca walk up to them. There is more shouting, and Ethan says. “Theresa, you can’t keep the children from me.” Theresa just sadly shakes her head and proceeds from the court room.  
Gwen is so mad she is practically spitting nails. She just couldn’t fathom how that woman was getting her children. Ethan, he, was going to his dad and try to get Theresa on kidnapping charges. He just had to get the proof that Gwen was the true mother of Sara. Then he can have all the custody cases reversed and get the children, all the children. Ivy and Rebecca were fuming and plotting. They all leave for the Crane mansion. Another hurdle will soon appear for the group.  
-Passions-  
Theresa arrived home and told her family about what happened at court that day. She tells them that Ethan and Gwen, as well as the others were furious. She just knew that they were going to try something else. Just what she didn’t know, but she had a feeling that the other group was in for more heartbreak.   
Just as Theresa was telling her family, Ethan and the others arrived home. As soon as they entered a maid told them that Alistair wanted to see them in his study. The five of them walked to Alistair’s study. Knocking on the door to the study, a loud voice boomed out, “Come in.” The voice belonged to Alistair and it was annoyed. They enter the study. Alistair look at the group and smirked. Oh, how he was enjoying the misery that they were going through. He knew that this will hit them hard. As Ethan started to say something, Alistair interrupted with, “Hearing not go well. Well the next thing I have to say might bring you some comfort.” Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca perked up at this. Maybe Alistair was going to help them get the children. Looking suspiciously at Alistair, Julian and Ethan were less than convinced. Without missing a beat, Alistair’s next words pulled the rug out from under the group. “I want all of you out of the mansion by tomorrow morning.” This just stuns the others. Why would Alistair be kicking them out. “Ethan you are not a Crane, Gwen the same, Ivy isn’t one either. As for Rebecca and my insipid son, they have cost me plenty. So, all of you out. Now get out of my study,” states a jubilant Alistair. “Also, I want to remind Julian and Ethan that there is a meeting at Crane tomorrow. I have a big announcement to make. Don’t miss it,” says Alistair. The group though stunned left. They didn’t expect this. Ethan, Gwen, Ivy, Julian, and Rebecca went to their rooms to pack, knowing that Alistair’s order wasn’t one to disobey. Ethan calls his father, Sam, and asks if they can stay at the B&B. Sam asks Grace and she is fine with it. They finish packing and Ethan tells them that they would stay at the B&B. They arrive and are shown to their rooms.   
As Ethan and Gwen settle in, they begin talking. “Ethan, someone had to put Alistair up to doing this,” says an anxious Gwen. She feared that they would never get the children. “I’m not sure. But I know that this is a minor setback. We will find a place and get the children. Theresa will pay for keeping our kids from us,” states a confident Ethan. This reassures Gwen. She knew that Ethan believes her over Theresa and still does. Soon Theresa will be left with nothing and she would be the mother she deserved to be. After all she went through, she wasn’t going to let Theresa win.  
In Julian and Rebecca’s room, a sullen Julian and Rebecca unpack. They do so in silence. Getting drinks from the bar, they both start to try and forget what transpired that day. While in Ivy’s room, she had thoughts racing. Plans to get close to Sam, plans to get the children away from that trollop, Theresa. She would start first thing that morning. Hopefully she can get Sam on their side and find an opportunity to get the kids. Her grandchildren should be with the better parents, and that is Ethan and Gwen. Theresa wasn’t fit to raise a dog.  
-Passions-  
Ethan spent the next three weeks trying to find some precedent to get the children. He and Gwen have also been looking for a house for them and the children. Today was the day they find out if the IVF was successful. Gwen and Ethan were waiting along with their surrogate. They called the surrogate’s name and all three went back. Blood was drawn and sent to the lab. They would have the results within the next hour. They then went out to the waiting room to wait for the results. Just as they came back into the waiting room, they saw Theresa and Fox come in. Gwen, angered by the sight, prepared to go over and tell Theresa off. Ethan grabbed her and pulled her down. “Gwen, forget her. If you go over there it only makes Theresa look good,” Ethan hissed to her. “Alright, but she still needs to go,” whispered Gwen. The two of them sat down, all the while shooting glares at Theresa and Fox. While Theresa checks in to see her ob/gyn, Dr. Sutter, she feels Fox stiffen. “You okay,” she asks as she turns to see what he was looking at. Following his line of sight, she sees Ethan, Gwen and their surrogate. “Ignore them, they don’t matter anyway,” says Theresa to Fox. Fox relaxes at this but keeps an eye on the couple. Just in case they try something.  
Just as Theresa and Fox were sitting down, Theresa name was called. They went into the back with the nurse. There they had blood drawn. They were told the same as Ethan and Gwen. They too went out to the waiting room to wait on their results.   
A tense hour passes. Theresa’s results were finished first. She was called to come back to the exam room. She and Fox went and waited for the doctor. Dr. Sutter came in and said, “Congratulations, it seems the implantation was a success.” “If you lie back I will do an ultrasound,” Sutter also said.   
Theresa lies back and lifts her shirt and tugs down her pants some. “This will be a little cold,” Sutter says as he squirts gel on Theresa lower belly. As the doctor moves the transducer, an image comes up on the screen. “Looks like there is two that took,” Sutter says. “That’s great,” says an excited Theresa. Fox was also excited. He thought what Theresa was doing was really brave. Fox was going to ask Theresa on a formal date after the appointment.   
The doctor finished and printed a few copies. Handing them to Theresa, he tells her that he wants to see her every month to check the progress of the pregnancy. Wiping off her belly, Theresa tells the doctor that she will make the appointments before leaving. Just after the doctor leaves, Fox and Theresa make their way to the checkout area. There she makes a future appointment. Fox, having gathered the courage, asks Theresa for a real date. She says yes.  
Just after Theresa and Fox were called back, a nurse calls for Gwen, Ethan, and their surrogate. Arriving in the exam room, they only wait a few seconds for Dr. Culver. He comes in the room and with a frown on his face, says, “I sorry, the procedure didn’t take.” Gwen lets out a huge cry of anguish. Ethan is by his wife’s side and takes her in his arms. Ethan then asks about Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Culver was taken back. “You know I can’t give that, HIPPA rules,” says an astonished Culver. He then gives his sorry again and leaves the room. Ethan and Gwen head out to the waiting room. Gwen furious now vows to get the children by any means necessary. Ethan was certain that Theresa was pregnant, and he vowed to his self that they would get those kids.   
While Theresa as at her home telling her family the news, Ethan and Gwen arrived back at the B&B. They found their mothers in the front parlor. Looking up Ivy spies them first. Not liking the look on their faces, Ivy asks, “What happened?”  
Rebecca turns as Ivy asks this. Seeing the hurt and angry look on her daughter’s face one thought comes to her mind, that Theresa must’ve done something. Ethan then breaks their silence. He tells his mother and Rebecca the news. “The implantation didn’t take.” Gwen then says, “Theresa was there, she probably did something to the surrogate.” “Do you know if Theresa pregnant,” asks Ivy. They tell her the doctor wouldn’t tell them. Rebecca promises to use her position as Mrs. Julian Crane to find out and take the babies for Gwen and Ethan.   
They continue for a while. Ethan says that they need to prove Theresa neglectful or abusive. Getting a plan in mind, Rebecca tells her daughter that she should go lie down. Ethan seconds it and tells Gwen he will join her. Rebecca then goes to her room and makes a phone call. It is to CPS. Now just to make up the evidence.   
Ivy could guess what Rebecca was going to do. She thinks that it can’t be that easy. It seems that Alistair was on Theresa’s side. She shivers and fears that more heartache was instore for her son and his wife. Going to her room, Ivy tried not to think of the earlier day. She tried to focus on how to get Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is the latest installment of Triumph.  IT take place 2 months after the last left off.  Will Ethan be successful in his attempts to get the children? What is Alistair’s plan for Theresa?  Has he really changed?  Also, will feature some of the other characters.  Reminder I don’t own, only my original characters._ **

****

It has been two months since the latest hearing.  Ethan is in his office at Crane, going over the conversation he’d had with Sam.  _“You can’t be serious Ethan; the judges have made their decision.  Besides, the test wasn’t tampered with.  Theresa didn’t kidnap Sarah or the embryos” said a shocked Sam.  “Yes, she did, all she does is lie.  Gwen is suffering because she can’t be with her daughter.  Also, Theresa doesn’t care about the children, running around and leaving the children at home,” replies a demanding Ethan.  Shaking his head and running a hand over his face, Sam can think of only one solution.  He proceeds to tell Ethan, “I won’t be a party to this.”  “Fine, I’ll just go to the DA.  Surely, he will see I’m right,” Ethan snaps back at his father.  Sam watches an angry Ethan storm out of the police station._

Ethan shakes his head to clear his thoughts.  The meeting with the DA was for 1pm that afternoon.  Looking at the clock it reads 12:30pm.  He shuts down his computer and heads out to meet Gwen at the DA’s office.

Theresa was in her office at Crane.  There were some important meetings that day.  Having just ushered out the lasting of the people she was meeting with, Theresa closes the door.  Seeing the time, she heads out in search of Fox, her boyfriend.  She wants to take him to lunch.  Walking down the hallway, Theresa bumps into somebody.  Looking at who she ran into, Theresa realizes its Ethan.  With a groan, she says, “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I…”  Ethan rudely interrupts her with the following, “Where are is my daughter at?”  “None of your concern,” Theresa calmly replies.  With that she quickly walks away with Ethan glaring at her back all the way to the elevator.  As it ascends to Fox’s floor, Ethan hisses, “I will get my children, you’re not fit to take care of them.”

Theresa arrives at Fox’s floor, Theresa greets his sectary.  Asking if he is available, the sectary buzzes Fox’s office.  He tells her to send Theresa straight in.  “Hello, beautiful, what brings you here,” Fox asks.  “Just wanted to see if you would like to go to lunch,” Theresa responds.  See she is a little upset, Fox says yes, and they leave for lunch.  With him telling his sectary that he will be back in an hour, they leave.

At the restaurant, Fox asks what got her upset earlier.  “Just ran into Ethan,” she says, “He demanded to know where the children are.”  “Does he ever give up,” remarks Fox.  “No, its like he only wants the children because of Gwen.  She stills has him convinced that Sarah’s hers,” says Theresa with a sigh.  Seeing this Fox tells her to forget them and focus on her children.  They settle in for a nice lunch.  After which Fox tells her he will come by for dinner.  Also, that Alistair told Pilar that he would like to be there for dinner as well.  Alistair wants to see the children.  Heading back to Crane, Fox and Theresa continue to talk.  After getting to Crane, they part ways, each heading to their own office.

Meanwhile, Ethan meets up with Gwen at the DA’s office.  Giving her a kiss, they enter and tell the receptionist that they are there to see the DA.  Asking them to take a seat, she calls back and tells the DA, James St. Johns, that the Winthrops are here to see him, Gwen, already upset that they must wait, grows increasingly more upset.  Finally, what seems like forever the DA comes out and greets them.  Ushering them back to his office, the DA asks why they were there.  “I want to press kidnapping charges against Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald,” states a confident Ethan.  The DA is taken back.  “Just how am I supposed to do that?  There is no proof that there was any kidnapping,” asks a puzzled St. Johns.  “She changed the DNA test and is neglectful,” says Gwen.  “First, there is no proof.  Second, the courts have already rule she is the mother,” St. Johns says.  Gwen snaps at him and says, “We will bring you proof tomorrow.”  “Til there is any proof, I can’t file charges.  I’m sorry,” a calm St. Johns replied.  This just anger both Ethan and Gwen.  Telling St. Johns that they will be in touch, the couple leaves.  Deciding not to head back to Crane, Ethan goes home with Gwen.  They were no longer staying at the B&B, but in their own house.  Gwen is immediately thought of having her mother help make proof of neglect and abuse appear against Theresa and get all the children. 

** -Passions- **

Rebecca is waiting at Gwen and Ethan’s house when they arrive.  Ethan tells Gwen he is going to lie down.  He has a headache.  After Ethan leaves, Gwen turns to her mother and says, “Mother we need something that shows that Theresa is either neglectful or abusive.  Without any proof, the DA won’t charge Theresa and we will never get the children.”  “Don’t worry mother has it all in control,” Rebecca replies.  With that Rebecca makes an anonymous call to CPS.  She tells them that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is abusing and neglecting her children.  She then calls someone that could make up a tape showing this and ask him to make one.  Showing something like this to a judge would prove that Theresa in an unfit mother. 

She tells Gwen that by this time tomorrow she will have the children.  Gwen smirks and says not even Alistair will be able to help her.  The two women just smile, each thinking about the downfall of one Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

After getting the CPS report, a social worker is sent immediately to the Lopez-Fitzgerald’s house.  Upon arriving, the social worker is greeted by Pilar and Alistair.  Alistair demands to know why they are there.  They tell him and Pilar that a complaint has been made that the children’s mother is abusive and neglectful.  Gritting his teeth, he ushers the social worker in to see the children for herself.  Seeing the children are fine and show no signs of abuse or neglect, she asks some questions about who cares for the children when their mother is working. Pilar tells them that she does.  She is also asked if she has seen any signs of abuse or neglect.  Pilar says no.

Just as they finished with Pilar, in walked Fox and Theresa.  They see someone that they don’t know at the house.  Asking who she was, Theresa learns about the complaint.  She too is asked questions.  The social worker is puzzled.  Why would someone call in and neglect and abuse complaint?  There was no proof.  No bruises or injuries, no signs of neglect.  The social worker thanks them for their time and leaves.  Telling them that a report would be released in a week.  She sees herself out.

After the social worker leaves, everyone immediately thinks the same thing.  That this the work of Rebecca, it had to be.  Alistair vows to put a stop to this once and for all.

** -Passions- **

It was the next day, when Ethan had filed more papers seeking custody of the children.  He was citing that the children were being neglected.  He managed to get a hearing the next day.  He just had a feeling that he was going to walk out of there with his children.

That afternoon, Theresa was served with more custody papers.  She wasn’t surprised.  Theresa figured that Rebecca was pushing for it.  Theresa know if they waited any longer then the CPS case would be closed, and the custody would have been a moot point.  Everybody was getting fed up with this, even Sheridan.  Luis wanted to hurt Ethan for doing this to his sister.  This makes Ethan an enemy to all the Lopez-FitzGeralds.  Even his own family was fed up.

Sam went to see Ethan and Ivy who were at Ethan’s.  He told them in no uncertain terms to call off the custody case.  Ethan was furious.  How could his dad not support him?  Ivy was just as mad at Sam.  Couldn’t he see that the tramp was going to ruin Ethan’s life and the lives of their grandchildren.  Seeing that they weren’t thinking clearly, Sam just shakes his head and leaves. 

Meanwhile at the Lopez-Fitzgerald’s, Theresa just received the papers.  She is fed up with this.  She tells her family that she intends to file a suit for harassment.  This was the last straw.  Theresa calls her attorney, Michaels, and tells him.  He tells her he received a copy of the custody papers.  They went over the papers on the phone and he tells her that he will file the lawsuit against Ethan and Gwen first thing the next morning. 

** -Passions- **

It had been a couple of days since Ethan once again filed a custody suit against Theresa.  He and Gwen were served with papers for the lawsuit.  Theresa was suing for harassment and defamation.  She was tired of all the custody suits and Gwen and Ethan saying she kidnapped their child.  The hearing was scheduled, and both suits would be heard at the same time. 

The morning of the hearing was dark and gloomy.  Gwen looked out the window of her and Ethan’s home, staring at the sky.  She hopes this was an omen that Theresa will lose.  Gwen was still confident that she and Ethan would walk out parents.  Ethan calls out her name as he enters the room.  “Honey are you done getting ready,” he says.  Suppressing a shiver, Gwen replies, “Yes, lets head to the courthouse.”  They gather their things and get in the car.

Theresa woke up that morning with confident.  She was almost 8 months pregnant with her child.  Also, things have been going good with Fox.  Theresa got up and got ready for the hearing.  She bid her mother goodbye, Pilar was going to watch her older two.  Ethan Martin was 16 months and Sarah was 10 months.  She too gets in her car and heads to the courthouse where she will meet her attorney and Fox.  Alistair was also going to be there.  Theresa was grateful for his support. 

Both parties soon arrive at the courthouse.  They proceed to courtroom #5 and wait outside for the bailiff to call their case.  The bailiff comes out and calls them all into the courtroom.  The judge comes in and it is the same, Saunders.  Ethan’s confidence slips a tad, but he realizes that this wouldn’t matter.  He had the proof. 

Theresa was glad that it was the same judge.  She knew that the judge would see through the bullshit that Ethan was trying to pull and decide accordingly. 

The judge lays down the rules and lets Ethan go first.  “Your honor, I intend to prove that Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald is not only neglectful but has kept me and my wife from our daughter by changing the DNA test.  She has lied and stalked both me and my wife, causing my wife to have a difficult pregnancy and be barren now,” Ethan states.  He says that was it and sits down, shooting a smirk at Michaels.  Now it was Michaels turn.

“You honor, the facts of this case remain the same as when you heard them before.  Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop both have continued to harass and defame my client.  There is no proof of abuse or neglect and we know that you will put an end to this sordid case,” Michaels says confidently.

“Present your side.  It had better be proof and not just your word, or you will be in serious trouble,” Saunders states sternly.  “Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald has had a CPS case filed against her,” Ethan starts out but is interrupted by Michaels.  “Your honor that case was closed with a finding of no abuse or neglect,” says Michaels as he hands the bailiff the report from CPS.  Looking over the papers she sustains the objection and tells Ethan that his argument is worthless.  She then tells him to move along.  “Your honor, she has stalked both me and my wife,” Ethan tries.  This too was objected to and was sustained.  Ethan then tries the argument that the DNA test was changed.  This too was objected to.  Michaels states there is no evidence for this at all.  Seeing his entire argument was torpedoed, Ethan rests. 

Michaels states that this is just harassment against his client by the Winthrops.  He too rest.   The judge doesn’t even have to retire to decide.  She states, “This is the most despicable case.  This young lady has been brought into court time and time again for no reason other than her children’s father can’t read the law.  In the case of custody, I find that Mr. Winthrop has no evidence or grounds for custody, in fact has had his rights terminated.  As for the lawsuit, I find in favor of Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald.  I award her twenty-five million dollars for the harassment and defamation.  With that said both parties are dismissed.” 

Ethan and Gwen are furious.  Why can’t they see Theresa is only hurting the children?  Alistair must have rigged the hearing, that’s the only way Theresa could’ve won. 

Ethan and Gwen storm up to Theresa just outside the courtroom.  “How did get Alistair to bribe the judge to let you continue to neglect my children,” Ethan hisses out between gritted teeth.  “Mr. Winthrop, the children are no concern of yours.  You have no children.  As for you Mrs. Winthrop, Sarah is my daughter.  There was a DNA test that proved it.  You two just can’t let go.  If you had then the lawsuit wouldn’t have been pressed,” Theresa calmly replies.  Then she, Fox, Michaels, and Alistair leave a fuming Ethan and Gwen standing in the middle of the court house hallway. 

** -Passions- **

It had been two weeks since the latest court hearing, things have been going good for Theresa and her family.  Miguel had a DNA test on Kay’s baby.  It turned out not to be his.  He was furious with Kay.  To try and trick him like that is low.  Charity and Miguel have patched things up between themselves.  They plan to get married in two months.  Sheridan and Antonio have welcomed a baby boy they call Martin.  Luis is moving on after finding out that Beth lied to him about being pregnant.  She was now in Rose Haven for an indeterminant amount of time.  Edna went to live with a cousin. 

As for Whitney and Chad, there was a hiccup.  For a while they were led to believe they were brother and sister.  But Alistair put a stop to that.  It was proven that he was Alistair’s with Liz, who wasn’t related to Eve at all.  They are stronger than ever and plan to marry in six months.  T.C. and Eve were trying to patch their relationship back together.  He knows that it won’t be easy, but they are going to try.  As for Simone, she has started Harmony University.  She plans to study to become a nurse practitioner.  Simone wants to help people like her mother does. 

The morning started off with dreary skies.  Ethan and Gwen were in their home, going through the case law.  They hoped to find some loop hole that would get their children back.  Looking at his watch, Ethan sees it is time to go to work.  He tells Gwen goodbye and that he loves her.  After giving her a kiss, he leaves for Crane. 

At Crane, Alistair is going over contracts in his office.  He has already found a new attorney for lead consul for Crane.  His name was Jared Casey.  Alistair plans to tell Ethan that morning that he was fired.  Alistair’s sectary calls him to tell him that Ethan had arrived and is waiting in the outer office.  He tells her to send him in. 

Entering Alistair’s office, Ethan is weary.  No good ever came from Alistair Crane.  “Do you know why I called you here, Winthrop,” Alistair says without a preamble.  “No,” states a puzzled Ethan.  “I find that Crane no longer requires your services, please clear out your office at once,” Alistair state calmly.  “WHAT,” says a shocked Ethan.  “What about my contract,” Ethan goes on to say.  “There is a clause in your contract that states if you during negative publicity to Crane, then you can be fired without buying out your contract,” Alistair firmly states.  Still standing there shocked, Ethan’s mind races.  “Security will see you out,” Alistair’s words break through the fog in his mind.  Standing at the door are two security officers.  They escort a still dazed Ethan to his old office to clear it out.  Then they accompany him to his car.  Getting in Ethan heads back home. 

Arriving at Crane that morning, Theresa and Fox hear that Ethan had been fired.  Theresa could just guess what Gwen’s reaction will be.  Fox is thinking the same thing.  They both knew Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca were going to put the blame squarely on Theresa.  Going to their respective offices, Fox and Theresa put all thought of Ethan and Gwen out of their minds. 

Arriving home after being fired, Ethan goes in search of his wife.  Seeing her husband home during a workday, Gwen asks, “Honey what are you doing home so early?”  Sighing, Ethan comes straight out and tells her.  “I’ve been fired, Gwen,” he says.  “WHAT,” screams Gwen.  This brings into the room Rebecca and Ivy.  Seeing the expressions on Gwen and Ethan’s faces, they could only guess that it was caused by Theresa somehow.  “What’s wrong, Ethan, Gwen,” asks Ivy.  “Ethan’s been fired,” blurts out an angry Gwen.  “WHAT,” exclaim both Rebecca and Ivy.  “This is Theresa getting back at you and Ethan for the custody suits.  She must have hoodwinked Alistair somehow,” hisses an angry Rebecca.  Ivy seconds it.  Ethan tells their respective mothers that it doesn’t matter.  That they will be shown better parents getting out from Alistair’s sphere of influence.  He will find another job in no time.  Gwen calms down at this.  Though her mother and Ivy aren’t too sure.

** -Passions- **

 A few more months have passed, Theresa woke up in the early hours of the mornings with contractions.  Fox hears her groan and wakes up too.  “Resa, you alright,” asks a worried Fox.  “I think the babies are coming,” Theresa grits out as another contraction hits her.  This wakes Fox up quickly.  They get everything together and tell Pilar, who had been staying, that they were going to the hospital. 

Soon, everyone in Harmony was eagerly waiting for the arrival of the latest citizen of Harmony.  Fox was there for his love, Theresa.  He planned to ask her to marry him after the baby was born.  Just as Theresa was delivering her baby, into the waiting room came Ethan, Gwen, and Rebecca.  Spying them, Sam walks over and asks why they are there.  “I’m here to see my child.  Theresa won’t keep me from my child,” says Ethan.  The women echo his sentiments.  “Ethan, you know that you have no rights to the child.  You, Ivy, Gwen, and Rebecca need to leave,” replies Sam.  “I’m the father, I have every right to be here,” Ethan harshly tells his father.  Just as he says this, Ethan pushes or attempts to, past Sam.  Grabbing Ethan’s arm, Sam harshly tells his son, “Ethan you are not to be here.  If you want to stay out of jail, all of you, then you will leave,” Sam tells his obstinate son.  As the exchange is happening the others gathered in the waiting room take note of Ethan and the others.   Pilar comes out as Sam is arguing with Ethan.  “Theresa had a little girl.  She named her Isabella Jane,” Pilar told them happily.  Then she looks over and sees Gwen, Ethan, Rebecca and Ivy. 

“What is God’s name are you people doing here,” Pilar practically yells.  “I am here to get my daughter,” states Ethan, shaking off his father’s grasp.  Just as Ethan is doing this, Fox, who was in the delivery room with Theresa, comes out and sees the scene before him.  Stating loudly, Fox says, “Get out of here.  You people are not wanted here and have no right to be here.”  “Ethan and I have every right to be here.  He is the father and I am her rightful mother,” says Gwen snidely.  “Chief Bennett, please have these four removed from here.  They will only upset Theresa,” says an angry Fox.  He would like nothing better then to slap the smug expressions off Rebecca, Ivy, Gwen and Ethan’s faces. 

Sam had been on the phone with one of his officers.  He sees two officers arrive just as Fox is asking him.  Conversing with the officers briefly, Sam instructs them to, by force if needed, remove Ethan, Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca.  The officers approach unseen and suddenly Ethan and Gwen’s arms are being grasped.  All four of them turn to see the officers.  One of them says to either go willingly or they will be arrested.  Gwen and Ethan scream at the officers telling them that Ethan is entitled to be there because he is the father, and that Gwen is Isabella’s stepmother.  One of the officers call for more back up as he and his partner start to handcuff Ethan and Gwen.  Soon two more officers arrive to arrest Ivy and Rebecca.  The four of them are taken to the Harmony jail. 

** -Passions- **

The next day, Gwen, Ethan and their mothers were able to post bail.  They were also given notices to appear.  They must answer to the judge why they resisted arrest and did not leave when told to at the hospital.  Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy were furious.  How dare Theresa keep Ethan’s children from him?  The four of them went to Ethan and Gwen’s home.

“How dare that tramp have us arrested,” Rebecca spits out harshly.  “She is a terror.  Ethan we should talk to Sam.  Surely, he will come to see that Theresa is the danger and that she has no moral right to keep you from your children,” Ivy states.  “Mother I don’t know if that would work.  But maybe we can get him to drop these ridiculous charges,” Ethan informs his mother.  Ivy tells him that she will talk at once to Sam.  Ethan agrees to go with her.  The two of them leave to seek out Sam.

This leaves Rebecca and Gwen at the house alone.  “Mother that twit is ruining my life.  First she accuses me of taking her embryos but she takes the child I carried.  Now she has another child with my husband,” rants Gwen.  “We will find a way to get the children,” said Rebecca with a thoughtful look on her face.  Suddenly, an idea comes to Rebecca.  “Maybe there is a way to get the children,” says Rebecca with a smirk.  “What is it,” asks Gwen, coming to sit beside her mother on the couch.  “What if Little Ethan was Ethan’s?  We can use this to leverage getting the children from the guttersnipe,” Rebecca tells her daughter with an evil smile on her face.  Getting where her mother was going, Gwen says, “This would prove that she is a liar and we were right about the children being in danger.”  With that the two of them began planning.  They would tell Ivy and Ethan when they returned from talking to Sam about getting these charges dropped.  Both feel that the charges would be dropped and soon they would have the kids.

At the police station, Ivy and Ethan seek out Sam.  Finding him in his office, they immediately start demanding that Sam drop the charges.  Being fed up with the both of them, Sam tells them, “The charges will not be dropped.  All four of you violated the restraining order.  You will have to face a judge.  If they drop it then fine, if not then its your own fault?  If that’s all that you came for, then you can leave.”  Angry, the two of them turn and walk out of Sam’s office and the police station.  Upon returning home, Rebecca and Gwen fill them in on the plan they cooked up.  Going along with them, Ethan leaves to file paperwork to get a DNA test done on Little Ethan.

  


End file.
